


Happy Halloween!

by goldenwing57



Series: Ultimate Lifeform?  More Like Ultimate Cutie! [11]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Shadow, Gen, Maria is Shadow's big sis, Shadow is her little bro, Shadow the ghostie, trick-or-treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenwing57/pseuds/goldenwing57
Summary: Shadow’s first Halloween!
Relationships: Gerald Robotnik & Maria Robotnik, Gerald Robotnik & Shadow the Hedgehog, Maria Robotnik & Shadow the Hedgehog
Series: Ultimate Lifeform?  More Like Ultimate Cutie! [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809103
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Happy Halloween!

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's a little late, but I figured we could use some spooky cuteness during this stressful week. That, and I was only recently able to drag up the motivation to write. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Shadow, Gerald, and Maria were all created by SEGA. I merely borrow them to write what I feel to be cute fics.

"Almost…" Maria stretched just a little higher. "There!"

She stood back and admired her work. On the wall in front of her, there hung a garland made of string and construction paper cutouts of things like mummies, witches, and pumpkins.

"Perfect!"

"What's that?" Maria jumped at the sound of the voice behind her. Sure enough, when she looked down, her small friend was right there, looking up at her handiwork. 

"Oh, heavens!" she giggled, "Shadow, you scared me!"

Shadow briefly ducked his head. "Sorry."

"No, no, it's ok! I just didn't know you were there, that's all." 

He smiled up at her when she rubbed him behind his ears. "Oh, ok. What were you doing?"

"I was just putting up a Halloween decoration. According to the calendar, the people down below will be celebrating Halloween soon."

Shadow furrowed his eye ridges in confusion. "Hall of… what?" His expression quickly turned sour when Maria chuckled. 

It only took a moment for her to compose herself before replying, "I'm sorry. I guess I shouldn't laugh. Sometimes, I forget that you're only a few months old and that you're doing a lot of things for the first time."

Shadow’s expression softened as if to say, "Go on."

"Anyway, Grandfather says that some people believe that Halloween-" she made sure to say the word slowly, "-is a day when ghosts and spirits come out, so people put out scary decorations and dress up in costumes to scare those evil spirits away!"

"That's not scary." Shadow pointed to the garland. It was Maria's turn to pout.

"Well, it was a long time ago! Besides, I read that it's mostly kids now that celebrate it. They get to walk around neighborhoods in costumes and collect bags full of candy." Her shoulders slumped as she sighed.

"It's not like I'll ever be able to, though. Nobody else here celebrates it."

"I could." Shadow smiled up at Maria. "I could celebrate with you." 

Maria grabbed his hands and swung the two of them around. "Really? Oh, Shadow, we're going to have so much fun! Wait, though. We need costumes! Hmm."

Shadow could only watch as Maria ran around the room, muttering to herself. 

"Hmm, that could work." She held up a black dress and some green socks.

"I've got it! I'll be a witch and you can be my assistant from the netherworld! All we need is a pointy hat for me and a white sheet for you!"

Shadow beamed. "Okay!"

\-----

Gerald was walking by when he heard Maria chatting up a storm. 

"... and remember, you have to say 'trick or treat' after we knock on each door!"

"Got it!"

He knocked on the open door. 

"What, might I ask, are you two planning?"

Shadow was the first to look up. "Oh, hello, Professor! Mia was just telling me about Halloween."

"And I told him what you told me about kids dressing up in costumes and walking around. We thought that maybe we could put on costumes and walk around to show everyone here! I know we don't have any candy or anything, but it might be fun!"

After seeing his granddaughter smile the way she was at that moment, Gerald couldn't help but laugh. 

"Oh ho, indeed it would! You know what, though? They don't usually go out until the evening and, right now, it's only 3:00. Why don't you two go play for a few hours and put on your costumes at, say, 6:00? That way, everyone will be ready to see them!"

"Okay!" Gerald looked on as the duo raced each other to the training room. He had an idea and not much time to set it in motion. 

After all, it's not trick-or-treating without the treats, right? 

\-----

At 6:00 sharp, Maria and Shadow were in their costumes. Maria wore a black dress, green socks, and a black, pointy, construction paper hat. In one hand, she carried a black pail that she had declared to be her cauldron for the night, while the other carried a broom. Shadow's costume was much simpler, for it only consisted of a white sheet with holes cut for his eyes and arms. Gerald knelt down and handed him a small tote bag. 

Shadow eyed it with confusion. "What is it for?"

"You'll see. Just remember to hold it open when you say 'trick or treat.'" Shadow and Maria just looked at each other and shrugged. Gerald got up and stepped back.

"Well, what are you two waiting for? Go ahead and knock on the first door." They both raised their fists and knocked. 

The door opened. 

"Trick or treat!" they called to the person on the other side, a young man. Shadow held out his bag and Maria followed suit with her pail.

"My, my, what do we have here?" Much to the kids' surprise and delight, the man placed a bag of caramel corn into each of their containers. 

"I'm a witch!" Maria proclaimed. 

"And I'm her assistant from the netherworld!" Shadow added. 

"Oooh, scary! Well, I'd better not keep you two! Happy Halloween!"

"Happy Halloween to you, too!"

"And thank you!"

The two knocked on the next door and were even more surprised when they were given frosted sugar cookies, and even more so when the next person gave them fudge. Each person whose door they knocked on gave them some type of sweet treat. By the time they reached the last door of the residential area, their arms were heavy under the load of their sweets. As soon as the person on the other side bid them a happy Halloween, the two turned to face Gerald.

"I believe there's one more person you haven't gone to," he said, smiling down at them. They looked at each other, confused for a moment, before realization showed in their eyes. They held out their containers. 

"Trick or treat!"

Gerald reached into the pocket of his lab coat and pulled out a few candies to give to them. 

"There. I take it you two had fun?"

"Of course!" Shadow exclaimed. 

"Thank you so much, Grandfather!"

"Yes, thank you!"

"You're very welcome. I'm glad you two got to do this and that you enjoyed it. Of course, now, it's time for the best part: you get to go eat some of what you got!"

Well, they didn't need to be told twice. 

"Just don't eat too much!"

\-----

An hour later, Gerald went to Maria's room to remind the children that it was bedtime. He found them leaning on her headboard, almost asleep after having made a sizable dent in their goodies. As he guided Shadow out and they bid each other goodnight, he couldn't help but smile. 

_I'm glad you two got to enjoy such a simple tradition as this._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read, commented on, and given kudos to these little stories so far! It makes my day to know that people enjoy them, so don't be afraid to keep doing so!


End file.
